Liza Cabrera (ALRTF)
Liza Cabrera is the deuteragonist of A Long Road to Fortune. Forced to live in a darker version of an already murky world, Liza's path to adapting was off to a slow start. Liza lost everything during the early stages of the apocalypse; her family, her friends, but most importantly the object of her affections, Ashton. This changed her happy, gleeful self to a somber, depressed soul. Eventually, Ashton found his way back into her life and Liza's happiness could return momentarily. It is not after nearly murdering Yuri Baltazar that Liza's drastic evolution from daffodil to warrior could begin. Liza's found that the world needs her to catch up with its new demands and thus, she will not let anything slow her down anymore. Background Liza was born and raised on Tecpan soil, to an italian mother and a mexican father. Her life was awfully normal, as Liza grew up with cheer and glee, constantly surrounded by friends and family. These experiences taught her the value of morals and human life. Having large company and unmatched natural beauty, Liza is popular amongst the populus of Tecpan, with children and adults alike. She's pinpointed by her affection for Harry Potter and kind demeanor. Her outlook on life was always positive, despite her awareness. Pre-Apocalypse Liza has been a native of Tecpan de Galeana since her birth. She has the distinction of being Ashton's only friend throughout his childhood and is this his childhood friend. Liza was a typical girl with morals. Unlike most girls her age, she didn't spend her time getting drunk, going to parties, or fornicating with other boys her age. Post-Apocalypse Liza had been sick when the apocalypse started and stayed home along with her parents. Her parents supplied the house but planned to leave Tecpan de Galeana along with Liza when the first few infected started showing up. Unfortunately, before they could, men from the Costa Grande Cartel entered her home. The men stole their supplies and killed her parents while she secretly watched. Liza hid during the attack and managed to survive. Chapter 1 Liza is seen again when Ashton is finally taken to the marketplace by Mr. Chet. She, along with Valdez, greet Ashton. However, Liza did so with a passionate kiss. At nigh time, Liza visited Ashton to talk to him. Liza's reason for kissing Ashton was due to the fact that she was extremely happy and relieved to see Ashton alive, considering him the only family she has left. Liza told Ashton about her sister's unknown status and her parents' murder at the hands of the cartel hit-man, which she was then comforted for. She was present when Mr. Chet was telling Ashton about his impending leave. Later, when the marketplace falls under attack by zombies as a result of Paco Barrera's actions, Ashton lent her his machete and she went on to defend Jose Quintero along with Mr. Chet, Sgt. Mendoza, Mendoza's men, and Valdez. After the attack, she began to weep upon being informed that 16 people had been killed during the attack. Liza tried to comfor the Galeana twins after the death of their mother Sofia in the aftermath of the grosero attack and was present when Mario Galeana pummeled Ashton after stopping the re-animated Sofia Galeana. Liza later aided in the clearing of the soccer field near the marketplace. Later that night, Ashton embarked on a rescue mission in order to retrieve the captured Mr. Chet, Daniel, Jaime, and Aguila from an unknown man, much to her dismay. Liza spent the subsequent hours crying, worried for Ashton. Her emotions only got worse when Valdez informed her of Mr. Chet's return to the marketplace, without Ashton's presence. Liza then set her sights on a darker path, slowly beginning to break the chains that binded her to her old life, one dictated by morals. She was soon calmed by a chat with Mr. Chet, him explaining to Liza that Ashton was looking for a cause. The following day, Liza took a scoped rifle from under Mendoza's nose and set out to find Ashton herself. Her hunt came to an end when she spotted Yuri holding Ashton at gunpoint. As soon as Yuri turned, Liza mercilessly shot her in the shoulder, missing the neck. Before she could finish Yuri off, Ashton snapped her out of it. When Francisco arrived to observe the scene, she reacted by aiming her gun at the now broken man. A week later, Liza is left traumatized by her blood lust. Deciding to detach herself from her former life, she set out of the marketplace on a course to an unknown location. Upon leaving she was spotted by Leonardo, one of Saul Mendrena's men. Saul had decided to sent Leonardo out to follow her, and eventually kill her. Appearance *5' 7 or 1.70 m tall *120 lbs *brown eyes *Dark brown, light black hair long hair *Hair described to be as smooth as silk. Personality Before the apocalypse, Liza was a caring, kind, understanding girl with impeccable morals. In a stark contrasts to Ashton, she was always happy and open to other people. Her parents' deaths at the hands of the Cartel men has heavily affected her and now she is much more protective of herself. She seems to care for the safety of other people and will only agree to do certain chores if the risk level is not too high. This makes her one of finest survivors amongst the marketplace. The apocalypse has forced her to dwell into moral grayness,often watching herself caught in her own blood lust. Relationships Ashton Liza is extremely close to Ashton, having known him his entire life. She knows him better than he knows himself and has watched him change erratically over the years. She harbors evident romantic feelings for Ashton, something he chooses to ignore because he deems himself unworthy of having Liza. Eventually, Ashton had a change of heart following Liza's transformation into a hardened survivor. This lead to both becoming an official couple. Mimi Arguello Liza also grew up being close friends with another girl, Mimi. Mimi can be considered Liza's best lady friend and trusts her more than most people. Their bond is strong enough to make each of them react negatively to criticism behind either's back and their support for each other is almost sisterly. Killed Victims Apart from killing numerous infected Liza has also killed the following: Liza has murdered the following people: *Leonardo (Shot in the head) Appearances Trivia *Liza's theme is Chiquitita by ABBA. *Liza is the first of Ashton's friends to reappear after the apocalypse started. *In a what-if version of the Hunger Games, Liza placed 17th. To read it click here. **In them, her ideal actress is shown to be Christian Serratos. Serratos was later adapted as her optional ALRTF portrayer. ***It should also be noted that PBR Sharpshoot came up with the idea of utilizing Serratos before AMC did, as he has had a crush on her since her first saw her work in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Characters Category:Characters Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters